The invention concerns the cooling of chokes and transformers.
The prior art has disclosed air cooling systems and water cooling systems. But an air cooling system referred to as “improved” takes up a lot of space and also generates an increased amount of noise. Other consequences include a shorter service life due to poor cooling action and a greater environmental impact. Additional effects include increased heating of the immediate vicinity and possibly the switch cabinet. Higher protection classes such as IP 54 can only be achieved with difficulty.
DE 197 01 269 A1 has disclosed a transformer with fluid cooling for the galvanic separation and voltage adaptation of the alternating current and three-phase current systems. The coolant flows through several temperature zones inside the windings and removes the heat via a system of conduits. Designs of this type are costly to manufacture and become unusable in the event of a leak. In addition, this embodiment does not permit existing transformers to be retrofitted since the cooling system is integrated into the design as a structural feature. Modularity is neither provided nor intended.